Bombennacht
by mitternachtsgeist
Summary: Trotzdem horcht er jede Nacht nach ihnen oder nach den grellen Warnsignalen, die sie in die Bunker rufen dann trippeln ein paar hundert Kinder in der eisigen Herbstkälte durch die Flure in den Keller.


Titel:Bomennacht

Autor: Mitternachtsgeist

Warning: death, sad

Rating: Fsk 12

Kapitel: 1/1

[b**Bombenacht**[/b

Die Dunkelheit hat sich über London gelegt. Es regnet in Strömen. Einzelne Ratten huschen über die Seitengassen des Viertels und suchen Löcher in den Backsteinmauern. Auch in der Mauer des Londoner Waisenhaus.

Ein kleiner Junge, knappe fünf Jahre alt, beobachtet sie dabei, seinen aus Flicken und Resten zusammengenähten Teddy ganz nah an seine Brust gedrückt.

Lass sie nicht reinkommen , betet er zu Gott. In letzter Zeit betet er viel und in dem feuchtkalten Schlafsaal, den er sich mit 10 anderen Jungen teilt, fragt er sich, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn hat. Seltsame Gedanken für einen Fünfjährigen, aber Tom hat sich daran gewöhnt. Er war noch nie so wie die anderen...

Er lauscht in die Nacht... Kein Auto ist zu hören, die Straßenlaternen sind längst erloschen, eigentlich sind sie nie an, obwohl sich Tom ein bisschen Helligkeit gewünscht hätte. Er kauert sich unter der dünnen Decke zusammen, um ein wenig Wärme zu bekommen.

Das Waisenhaus hat kein Geld für neue Decken, es hat nie für etwas Geld. Wer spendet schon in Kriegszeiten einem Waisenhaus, wenn es doch täglich zu hoffen gilt, dass der Hof, der Laden oder die Arbeitsstelle nicht durch eine weitere Bombe zerstört wird? Tom hat gehört, dass andere Jungen in seinem Alter Wettbewerbe veranstalteten, wer das hübscheste Flugzeug bauen konnte...

Tom hasst Flugzeuge...

Trotzdem horcht er jede Nacht nach ihnen oder nach den grellen Warnsignalen, die sie in die Bunker rufen; dann trippeln ein paar hundert Kinder in der eisigen Herbstkälte durch die Flure in den Keller, die dünnen Decken und ihre Kuscheltiere an sich gepresst, die ihre allergrößten Schätze sind, um in dem stickigen Bunker zu lauschen, zu warten und zu hoffen.

Tom hasst die Bunker...

Tom hasst Bomben...

Erst vor ein paar Tagen war eine Brandbombe eine Straße weiter eingeschlagen. Tom war draußen gestanden und hatte den lodernden Flammen zugesehen, wie sie an den alten Gemäuern des Hauses leckten. Auch hatte er die Flugzeuge mit ihren breiten roten Streifen und den seltsamen Kreuzen darauf gesehen, denn er hatte sich geweigert, in den Bunker zu gehen, und die Leiterin hatte die Nase voll von ihm gehabt. Er hatte die Hauseigentümerin gesehen, mit brennenden Klamotten war sie aus dem Haus gerannt. Ein Mann hatte ihr seinen Mantel übergeworfen und die Flammen erstickt.

Das änderte nichts daran, dass die Frau alles verloren hatte: ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester, ihren Mann und Mary, ihre kleine Tochter. Der Bunker war eingestützt, als die Bombe auf ihn gefallen war. Schlechtes Material...

Tom hatte Mary gekannt, sie hatte ihn aber gemieden, ihn, den "komischen Tom". Und jetzt war sie tot. Ihre langen blonden Haare lagen halb verkohlt im Schutt und nie wieder würde der Wind sie wehenlassen. Die goldenen Haare, die ihr den Namen Engel eingebracht hatten.

Engels Mutter hatte man einen Tag später gefunden, auch tot. Die Leiterin hatte Tom nicht erzählt, warum. Kurz zuvor war die Mutter zum Waisenhaus gekommen, um Rasierklingen vom Hausmeister zu erbitten. Man hatte sie ihr nicht gegeben.

Tom hatte die des Hausmeisters gestohlen, denn der sah mit langem Bart eh besser aus, hatte selbst die Leiterin gesagt. Und dann hatte er sie Marys Mutter auf das Fensterbrett gelegt, denn Tom hatte sie gemocht. Sie hatte Tom einmal bei ihrem Besuch angelächelt.

Tom geschieht es nicht oft, dass jemand ihn anlächlt. Außer seinem Teddy lächelte ihn niemand mehr an. Sein Teddy mit den zwei verschieden Augen, eines aufgenäht und das andere ein nur roter Knopf. Er hat nur ein Ohr und seine Schnauze ist kaum als solche zu erkennen. Sein Körper besteht aus einem alten, kratzigen Sack, kaum so groß wie Toms Faust.

Er hat weder Arme noch Beine. Aber Tom mag ihn, denn er lächelt. Toms Teddy lächelt immer, selbst wenn Tom aus seinem Halbschlaf voller brennender Häuser und schreiender Menschen aufwacht, wenn Tom wieder in den Bunker muss, mitten in der Nacht, wenn die Muskeln vor Kälte schmerzen und er über den dunklen Flur stolpert, wenn man ihn verspottet, ihn, den komischen Tom Riddle, den seine Eltern nicht wollten ... und wenn er sich Toms Rachepläne gegen seinen Vater anhören muss.

Aber jetzt denkt Tom nicht an Rache, auch nicht an Engel und ihre Mutter, die er gemocht hatte, Tom denkt nur an die Dunkelheit draußen und an ein Licht, nur ein ganz kleines Licht, dass ihn behüten würde vor den Bombern, Soldaten und Kindern.

Und während sich in Tom noch alles zusammen krampft wegen der bedrückenden Dunkelheit, beginnt ein Licht ganz langsam; aber stetig von Toms Teddy auszugehen. Tom beobachtete die einzelnen Strahlen, die sich einen Weg aus dem Knopfauge seines Teddys bahnen, wie sie weiter und weiter die Wellen der Schwärze, der nächtlichen Dunkelheit zurück drängen und im Schein seines ersten Lumos-Zaubers sieht man Tom Riddle lächeln.


End file.
